


Crowley always gets what he wants

by other_username



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Feet Licking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Gratuitous Smut, It's quite filthy, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Not a lot of dialogue but hopefully enough action, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/Other, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/other_username/pseuds/other_username
Summary: “What the hell is THIS? And just what the fuck do you think you’re doing with my angel?”“Where the fuck is everyone’s trousers!?”





	Crowley always gets what he wants

“What the hell is THIS? And just what the fuck do you think you’re doing with my angel?”

Crowley had been watching you and Aziraphale snuggling on the couch in front of the fire for some time before making his grand entrance. You both nearly jumped out of your skin when he did so. He’d planned it, of course; planned to make a scene, catch you off guard. He’d leaned against the door to the sitting room, observing you resting your head against the angel’s shoulder, sipping cocoa and soaking in the warmth of the fire on this otherwise miserable night. He’d been absentmindedly rubbing himself through his leather trousers and had contemplated returning to snake form to slither up beside you both, coil himself around your torsos and insert himself into the arrangement that way. But he opted for a sudden blast of theatrics in order to get you both separated.

Horrified and very alert, Aziraphale jumped. “Now, now, Crowley, it’s not what it seems.” Aziraphale was flustered as Crowley stormed in and slid to a halt between the couch and the fire.

“Where the fuck is everyone’s trousers!?” Eyebrows raised and arms outstretched, Crowley was truly incredulous at what he hadn’t seen standing behind them from afar: an angel and a mortal, cuddled up on the couch, in front of a fire, drinking cocoa, with no trousers on. Of course he wears cotton boxers, he’d wear braies if he could find them.

Aziraphale paused everything with a snap. Everything except himself and Crowley, that is. Crowley’s faux-rage turned to amusement. “Oh, you party pooper,” Crowley was grinning mischievously, “You didn’t have to go and do that.” Despite the change in tone, Aziraphale was off the couch and trying to talk Crowley down from his fit. “They were standing outside the shop in the rain.”

“Shop’s burned down, Angel, remember?” He started pacing around taking in the scene. 

“Yes, I was there just to look. As were they.” pointing to you frozen in shock on the couch.

“Crowley, there really was no need for that ridiculous entrance.” Aziraphale didn’t like surprises and he had to catch his breath. “I thought it was Gabriel coming for me.” Crowley recoiled, “Do I sound like Gabriel?” He kept pacing, “What’s going on here then?’ he sneered with amusement, “Who’s this? Why don’t you have trousers on? Why wasn’t I invited?”

“It’s all perfectly reasonable, you see. We were caught in the rain whilst looking at the shop. We came here to dry off and talk books.” Ariziphale was carefully considering his story.

Crowley was nodding along with him with a ‘Sure, Jan’ expression. “Without trousers on?” Crowley mused and gave Aziraphale a considered scan of the angel’s surprisingly muscular calves. 

“They’re drying on the radiator you fool! And I’d really rather appreciate it if next time you make your presence known in a far less...combustible manner.” And indeed they were drying on the radiator. Of course, Crowley was just trying to wind up the divine being. 

Crowley threw his head back, ‘Lighten up, angel.’ Patting Aziraphale on the chest, ‘Who do we have here then?’, Crowley sauntered over to you on the couch and inspected you, first visually and then popping out his tongue against your face to get a good sniff. “Mmm, looks delicious, angel.”

“They’re not for eating, Crowley.”

“We’ll see about that.” the demon muttered to himself. “Mind if I join you?”

“No, I don’t mind, but can you at least remove the fear of Hades from them now that you’ve had your fun?” Aziriphale moved back into position on the couch, and gently placed your head back on his shoulder. He closed your eyes.

“I haven’t even gotten started.” still talking to himself. Crowley coiled himself on the floor near your feet, closest to the fire. “Ready?” he said to Aziraphale. 

“Just a dream?” 

“Sure. They nodded off and I came in. Right.” Crowley and Aziraphale agreed the story you’d believe. 

With a double snap everyone was back in the room.

With a gentle murmur you began to open your eyes and sit up. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, dear, but you’re perfectly fine. We have a visitor.”

“Oh?”

Visitor? Mouthed Crowley. I bloody own the place.

“Oh, hello. You must be Crawly.” You said, stretch out a friendly hand.

“CrOWley. I guess I must be.” Crowley slid his hand over to yours and shook it with the limpest of touches. It was clammy and he used the opportunity to stroke the inside of your palm with his middle finger. 

“And what have you been doing today?” Crowley did not seem sincere in the slightest, but you couldn’t see his eyes to be sure. He was quite intimidating and every sentence seemed to be a leer. 

“I went to the shop, only to find it burnt down. It’s a hideous shame.” you said looking to Aziraphale for support.

“Yes, yes.” Crowley nodded.

“And when I saw Aziraphale we got talking, grabbed a spot of lunch--”

“A spot of lunch?” Crowley was intrigued that the angel, his angel, would be out to lunch with a mortal.

“Yes, a spot of lunch, and then back here to dry off” you said, concerned that you’d said something wrong.

“Drying off. I see.” Crowley took in the story. He looked at the angel. “And exactly what are you going to do next?” He twirled his finger in the general direction of your underpants.

Neither you, nor the angel had an answer for that. Crowley allowed the silence to permeate with his raised eyebrow.

“So, then, can I tempt you both to a nightcap?” asked the demon, pointing towards some Hunt’s Vintage Port. “That sounds delicious” piped the angel who busied himself pouring for the three of you, and plonking himself back down next to you on the couch. Sipping from the delicate glasses, Aziraphale started talking about his travels through Portugal and the delicate differences in the alcoholic beverages of each specific region. 

Crowley wasn’t remotely interested in that (he had been with Aziraphale in Portugal afterall), and was instead amusing himself with licking your feet. At first it was a little flick. Aziraphale had been prattling on about the subregions of Tejo DOC, and you weren’t quite sure what you thought was at your feet. And then it happened again, more deliberately. You snuggled into Aziraphale under the guise of feeling relaxed, but really you were steadying yourself for the luscious sensation of having a very sexy, red-haired fiend, lapping at your ankles.

A small moan escaped your mouth, Aziraphale finally stopped talked about wine, and noticed that Crowley had your feet to his face, taking turns licking your soles.

“Crowley! Stop that!” Aziraphale cried.

“No, don’t” you countered, and implored Aziraphale to stand down from his misguided defense of you.

Aziraphale was very confused. He had always assumed that whatever Crowley was attempting to do was to the detriment of the people involved, but in this situation there were mixed signals. What was that feeling he was sensing?

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Aziraphale assured you, “I am here to thwart the temptations of this demon. Get thee behind us foul fiend.” Only this time he wasn’t joking and shot Crowley a glare.

“I can only do that one at a time, angel.” Crowley had leapt to his feet, and man-handled you onto all fours on the couch. You were still clinging to Aziraphale, who was quite alarmed at the speed at which Crowley had moved, and at the fact that your arse was now in the air. You felt Crowley’s hands grip your thighs, and suddenly a flick of his tongue was at the back of your knees. A new, but not unpleasant sensation. He swirled his dexterous tongue across the back of your thighs, upwards to the fold between your arse and your leg, feathering it ever so lightly. You allowed a delicate ‘Oh’ to escape while grasping onto Aziraphale and involuntarily pushing your arse back towards Crowley.

‘Well, well,’ smirked Crowley welcoming your derrière like a new friend. 

“Are you quite alright dear? I can feel…” he trailed off, looking at Crowley who had positioned himself squarely behind you with a look of determination on his face. “I can feel love?” 

Crowley grabbed your underpants with both fists and yanked them down. “Oh yes,” you allowed the words to escape, but could barely catch your breath, “there is love.” The cool air made your arse feel exposed and vulnerable. Crowley smoothed his hands across it, with fingernails slightly scraping ever so tenderly (for now). He squeezed the plump mounds with glee.

Torn between acknowledging the love he was sensing in the room, and knowing of Crowley’s ability to seduce the strongest willed, Aziraphale felt the urge to intervene, “I say Crowley, don’t hurt them! This is not m---”

“SHUT UP” you and Crowley say angrily in unison. Taken quite a back, Aziraphale adjusted his hold on you, “Oh, well, I…” He was now fully supporting you as you leaned into his chest. “I will try to be as helpful as I can.”

Crowley was annoyed by Aziraphale’s interruption and squeezed your arse aggressively, pulling the cheeks apart he hissed and flicked his tongue from the top of your crack to as far underneath as it would reach from his distance. Emitting a noise that was part exhale part inhale, your back arched in Crowley’s direction. Hooking off his sunglasses at last, Crowley looked Aziraphale in the eye, unhinged his jaw and placed his entire mouth on your arse. His hands released slightly so as to allow your cheeks to rest on his face. 

Aziraphale gasped at Crowley’s intensity, but could not break eye contact with him as he slurped his way down your bottom, pushing your hips up so he could get right underneath. He really could do “really weird things with his tongue”. He could also suck on your perineum so that your eyes rolled back in your head, you couldn’t feel your legs, and were unsure whether you were breathing. Aziraphale’s cock twitched with...was it delight? He’d watched Crowley eat peaches in a similar manner, but not once considered that it was a transferable skill.

“Deliciousssssss.” he hissed between sucks. Your wetness was all over his face.

It was enough for you to lose any strength and collapse further into Aziraphale, your head slipping from his chest to his stomach as Crowley held your hips higher. Pushing your hands underneath you to properly get on all-fours, you raised your head to face Aziraphale. You were close enough to breathe each other's breath, and the angel’s pupils dilated in those glorious azure pools. “Oh no” he said realising attention was coming his way.

You turned your head and went for his neck, just a peck. “Oh yes, Angel,” you whispered, and lightly kissed his neck several times more. Aziraphale couldn’t help but tilt his head back, not knowing whether he was doing it in recoil or to give you more room. You took the room, and licked from his collarbone to his earlobe. “I’m not a demon, Angel” you breathe into his ear, sucking in his earlobe, giving it a little nibble, “I’m not tempting you, Aziraphale.”

“I should rather think that you are.” Aziraphale said uneasily as you lightly kissed along his jawline.

“This is love, Aziraphale.” you whispered before pressing your lips fully against his, and slipping in your tongue while his mouth is ajar. Aziraphale tensed, closes his eyes and then relaxed into your kiss. He could absolutely sense the love you had for what was happening at that moment, though he was somewhat surprised that you loved having your arse eaten by a demon with an unhinged jaw and a long tongue.[1] 

Crowley had adjusted your arse so that only the tip of his tongue was circling your arsehole. This made it almost impossible for you to concentrate on Aziraphale who had pushed himself out of harm's way to sit on the arm of the couch, backing away from your messy, hungry mouth, returning to his role as ‘support’, holding your hair out of your face so that you can breathe better.

Your arsehole had gotten nice and wet from Crowley’s attention, who sat back to admire his handiwork. He ran his thumb around it, teasing the edges ever so gently. As you pushed back in the hope of landing his thumb inside you, you lowered your head to find your face in Aziraphale’s lap.

“Oh my!” Aziraphale cried. 

“Mmmmmmm” you said, as you rubbed your face against Aziraphale’s hard cock through his boxers. 

“Whassat?” Crowley asked, peering over your back. “Yesssssss” he hissed. Crowley reached over and grabbed your hair from behind, pulling up your head causing your mouth to drop wide open. Your next exhale was directly on Aziraphale’s cock, and Crowley guided your mouth onto it through the cotton. Aziraphale gasped. It was only a tease, and Crowley moved your head to wipe your face across Aziraphale’s crotch, unable to control your dribbling as Crowley gripped your hair tighter in his fist. 

Aziraphale was very confused. “I’m not quite sure what to make of this situation. It does feel rather...lovely, but” 

“Stop talking” you said. Aziraphale shut his mouth and held his breath. He clung tight to the belief that since you were a mortal, and not a demon; and because he could very much feel love in the room, and not temptation, that he should lean into the experience as best he could. He even helped you remove his underpants with a wave after seeing you struggling with them.

Crowley couldn’t contain his excitement as you bossed the angel around. With a snap he’d miracled away his own leather trousers. Again using your hair to guide your mouth to Aziraphale’s cock, then pulling to make your head bob up and down on it, almost choking on it. Its girth was miraculous, and you could at last place your hand at the base while Crowley pushed and pulled your head up and down on it. For Aziraphale the sensation of love intensified as he stroked your arms resting on his thighs. 

Crowley dropped a blob of saliva on your arse and pushed his thumb in up to the first knuckle. He wriggled it around inside you. “More”, you whispered hoarsely between gobs of angel cock.

“What did you sssssay?” Crowley shoved in another length of his thumb. He rubbed your taint with the rest of his hand. “More.” You could barely get the words out as Aziraphale’s magnificent cock pushed against your cheek. “I want mo--.” before finding its place in your mouth again, salty with pre-cum. 

Crowley was slowly pushing his thumb in and out of you. Too slowly. His fingers rubbed you the same way he had rubbed the inside of your palm. His thumb went all the way into your arse just as Aariaphale’s tip hit the back of your mouth. You let out an almighty groan, sending reverberations to the angel at a most sensitive point. Your eyes rolled back in your head and the angel thrust into you. The angel had finally joined the game.

The demon Crowley was pleased with himself. It’s not really tempting the angel, when there’s someone in between. Crowley wiggled his thumb in your arse then pulled it out quickly and without warning, causing you to shudder and lose concentration on sucking Aziraphale’s soul out of his cock. Crowley had other ideas. Releasing his grip on your hair, he steadied your hips and spat on your arse one more time before gently guiding the tip of his penis into it. Slowly. You froze with the sensation, preparing yourself to take all of it, then realising he’s not going to do that. You whined.

Careful to maintain his distance, and not fill you up completely, he ran a fingernail up your back, tempting you to back onto him. His hands ran down your sides, over the delicate part of you that vaguely protects your kidneys and makes you squirm when anyone touches it. He gave your arse a slap.

“Please, please, please” you manage to whisper around Aziraphale’s shaft. 

“Yes, please Crowley, for heaven’s sa--”

“OK! SHUT IT!!!”, Crowley snarled and took a firmer grip on your hips. He pulled you onto his cock. You let out an almighty groan and took Arziraphale’s cock all the way to the base in your mouth, almost gagging. The angel shivered, and you heard an unfamiliar noise, like a crack of bone. Looking up you saw the angel from beneath. The view was mesmerising. You swirled your tongue around the angel’s cock and then sucked until your cheeks hollowed, pulling back and ending with a pop! Crowley was getting into his rhythm in your arse, but he was staring at the angel, who appeared to be...starting to glow. Aziraphale’s white wings begin to unfurl. “Oh my G-” Crowley allowed his body to complete the sentence, as his took his firm thrusts up a notch.

As Aziraphale’s wings expanded, Crowley became more forceful. As he ground his hips into your backside, his actions would push you further onto Aziraphale’s cock. Crowley was trying to maintain a steady rhythm. The angel was glorious, gently holding your head as you moved in time with Crowley’s thrusts. You wondered if this was what it was like in heaven; seeing Aziraphale with his wings extended, white light emanating from his human ribcage. 

“Yessss, my angel. Come for meeee.” hissed Crowley. There was another crack. This time Crowley’s wings were coming out. You felt the light touch of a breeze over your back. Crowley grunted, and started using his wings as leverage to thrust into you. You gave in to Crowley’s momentum and allowed your mouth to be a fuckhole for the angel’s dick. The angel was holding your head tightly around his crotch, not to miss a moment of feeling the tip of his dick against the back of your mouth.

Crowley maintained his candence to push you both. Occasionally a black or white feather would waft around the room, or tickle your back, it was a distraction you couldn’t indulge in the moment. Crowley had never seen an angel come before. He watched Aziraphale’s light get brighter, his wings get stiffer; it was as though the angel was showing his true form - a blazing light of love - and Crowley wanted all of it.

“Come, angel.” he said through gritted teeth, desperately trying to match when the angel would climax.

“Yes, I---” Aziraphale couldn’t speak. The feeling of his cock in your slobbering mouth was unlike anything he had ever experienced on earth before. He gripped your hair harder, held your head steady, and shot his load into your throat. His wings twitched and as the last dribbles of cum left him. “You’re so fucking beautiful, angel” said Crowley, almost chocking on his own words as his own orgasm jerked him hard inside your arse. 

With a few small shudders the two celestial beings slumped over spent. Crowley licked your back, and it felt like he was petting you. Aziraphale kissed you fully on the mouth, getting a taste of what he’d done.

Crowley was panting and conscious of the need to recover. “As wonderful as this was, I can’t let this be remembered.” Aziraphale was groggy and confused, “How do you mean? What are you doing? But they haven’t--” 

“No, angel,” Crowley said, “This isn’t something we can have a mortal remembering.” Crowley felt like he was trying to sober up as he pulled out of you.

Before you could even speak, the demon had paused the scene. He climbed off the couch, and with a wave he was cleaned up with his trousers back on. He shook his wings out in a post-coital shudder. The angel was similarly tidied, but protesting, “You can’t just leave them unsatisfied, Crowley!” 

“Oh they won’t even know it.” Crowley smoothed his shirt down. 

“But…” Aziraphale started.

“But nothing, angel,” Crowley slinked over to Aziraphale and straightened his bow-tie. “This is not something the mortal world, or the immortal world, should ever know about.” Holding Aziraphale’s shoulders, Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale on the lips. “No one,” he kissed him on the side of the mouth, “except you”, he kissed him on his jaw, “is ever going to know”, he kissed him again on the lips, “how much I want you and only you. Enjoy your cocoa. Make sure they’re gone by the time I get back.”

And with a click of his fingers Crowley was back in his Bentley, shooting off to clear his mind and get away from his own flat. Ignition on and ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’ blasting at full volume. Aziraphale was back on the couch with you snoozing gently next to the fire, utterly confused and anxious about what will come next.

With a gentle murmur you began to open your eyes and sit up. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, dear, but you’re perfectly fine.”

[2]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Why he’s surprised, I don’t know.
> 
> [2] This is my first ever fanfic, I hope it was OK and that you enjoyed at least some of it.


End file.
